1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a structural frame assembly for use in making showcases, furniture, fixtures, buildings and the like. More particularly, the invention concerns utilizing elongated beams, couplings or connectors, and panel members (top, bottom and/or intermediate) connected together in a manner that provides a sturdy, easily assembled and disassembled structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art devices using beams, couplings or connectors, and panel members connected together in various ways to form structures of various shapes and sizes. Examples of such prior art devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,539; 2,389,899; 2,649,320; 3,436,047; 3,680,620; 3,901,613; 4,070,847; 4,368,936; 4,461,596; 4,585,365; 4,864,795; 4,932,808; 4,905,443; and 5,011,323. However, none of those devices is similar to the structure described and claimed herein.